Heart Breaking Miracle
by Seylin
Summary: She was supposed to be a miracle, and she was his… but she was also a heart break. Slash. Ambrose/Cain. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heart Breaking Miracle  
Author: Seylin  
Summary: She was supposed to be a miracle, and she was his… but she was also a heart break.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash. Ambrose/Cain. Mpreg (Ambrose's part).  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Note: _Flashbacks are in italics_

Heart Breaking Miracle  
Prologue

Thunder rumbled through the clouds that covered the sky, soon those clouds would open up and rain would pour down. Normally those working in the palace would be preparing for the coming storm but that was not the case today. About two hours ago bloody sheets had been found in a hidden corner in the laundry rooms and since an all out search had been done over the palace to try and find the origin of the blood, since it was fresh and not dried.

The cloaked figure that stood in the shadows was thankful for the panicked confusion as it would be much easier to leave the palace. When the guards were changing shifts the figure made their move. Slipping into the city from the palace was very easy, very few took notice of the cloaked figure as they hurried home before the storm hit. Definatly no one noticed when the figure slipped into the alley between an abandoned building and the local orphanage.

Once the figure was sure no one was going to pass in front of the alley they pulled a small bundle from the folds of their cloak. The bundle admitted a small cry as the figure lay it on the boxes of the trash that would be taken by the trash men during the early morning hours. The figure reached out and stroked the baby's cheek to quiet it.

"Shhh…" The figure whispered. The baby settled and the figure had to hold back a sob. It was not supposed to be this way. He was supposed to say that he wanted more children. After all the observing he had done of his lover with young children! **He** was supposed to say he wanted more children! That night just a few months ago…

---

_Ambrose sighed as he slipped into bed with Cain, he smiled as he shared a lazy kiss with his lover. Tonight was the night, tonight he would tell Cain about his experiment and how he was now close to five months along with their child. Their child, his and Cain's, it sounded so right! But he had to work up to it; he didn't want to give his lover a heart attack. _

_Cain rested his hand just below Ambrose's ribs. Over the past couple of months Ambrose had been putting on a bit of weight and for that Cain was happy. He had always thought the scarecrow of a man was to skinny. Cain had gotten used to the fact that Ambrose was something of an insomniac, so it didn't worry him as much as it had at first, when he woke and his lover was not there in the mornings. _

_"Cain…" Ambrose whispered. _

_"Yeah sweetheart?" Cain questioned softly, not opening his eyes. _

_"Have you ever thought about having more kids?" Now Cain blinked. _

_"What? You mean like adopting?" _

_"Yeah… like that," Ambrose answered. _

_"I don't know sweetheart… Jeb is pretty much grown; I don't know how he'd feel about it." _

_'Translation: I don't want anymore kids,' Ambrose thought and he blinked quickly to stop the threatening tears. The baby kicked against Cain's hand and Cain's brows creased in confusion as he glanced down. _

_"What was that?" Cain questioned. Ambrose faked a rather convincing wince. _

_"Muscle spasm," he answered. Ambrose pulled away as he pushed the covers back. "I'm going to walk it off. Do not wait up." _

_"Are you sure sweetheart?" Cain asked sitting up. _

_"Yes, you have to be up in the morning, I do not… really." _

---

Ambrose backed slowly out of the alley; lightning flashed and illuminated the tear tracks on his cheeks. Moments later the sky opened up and a small cry echoed through the night. Ambrose's heart broke each time he heard the cry but he walked quickly back to the palace… now the only thing breaking his heart was the echo's in his ears.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heart Breaking Miracle  
Author: Seylin  
Summary: She was supposed to be a miracle, and she was his… but she was also a heart break.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash. Ambrose/Cain. Mpreg (Ambrose's part).  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Note:_Flashbacks are in italics_

Heart Breaking Miracle  
Chapter 1

Ten minutes after Ambrose had left the alley the baby's cries were still echoing through the night and rain. Another figure appeared from through the rain, this figure heard the cries coming from the alley. Fatherly instincts kicked into high gear at the sound. It only took seconds for this figure to find the baby resting on the boxes in the alley.

The figure cradled the baby against his broad chest. Maybe it was the poor lighting in the alley, maybe it was the rain, or maybe it was the fatherly instincts, whatever it was the figure felt something for this child. Undoing the top part of his coat he pulled one arm in to cradle the baby against his chest then buttoned his coat back up to prevent more rain from getting on the baby. The baby squirmed a bit but then settled against his warmth and fell asleep. Blue eyes caught on a dim street light as the figure left the alley.

"I can't understand anyone who would leave a baby in an alley," Cain murmured as he made his way back to the palace, his patrol now complete.

---

"Ambrose, we have all had an eventful day. We just need to sit down and have a relaxed supper together," Lavender Eyes told him as she held his hand, guiding him into the room.

"I appreciate the thought majesty but I would, really, rather eat in my lab," he told her softly.

"Do not be silly Ambrose. I have not seen you for days, now sit and eat."

Ambrose sighed and took his seat between DG and Raw. In truth, he probably should not have been out of bed yet. Giving birth two days ago had stressed his body more than he had thought it would. But his baby had needed care and he couldn't have left the blood or the sheets in the tub that was in the bathroom connected to his lab. After making sure the baby was fast asleep, at least for the next few minutes, he had taken the sheets to the laundry room and hid them in a corner that seemed to get very little attention. The dampness of the room had sent a chill down his spine.

'Ozma… what have I done?' He thought.

Occupied by his thoughts Ambrose did not notice the worried looks that DG and Raw were giving him. Raw wanted to reach out and offer comfort to the apparently depressed man but the waves of sorrow rolling of him made Raw afraid of what he see. Had Raw not just returned from visiting one of the tribes of his people he probably would have felt the pain from two days ago when it was happening.

DG was also worried about the advisor. She laid a hand on his to show this. Glitch had been her first friend on this side and to see him so depressed, when he was usually either happy or at least satisfied with the way things were going, sent off alarms in her head. "What's wrong Ambrose?" She questioned. Ambrose barely glanced at her.

"Nothing is wrong princess. One of my more important experiments failed, I…I am very depressed by this," he told her.

"Well you'll figure it out. You are the smartest man in the O.Z. for a reason after all," she said giving him a smile. The smile he gave her in return was sad, almost bitter, and it frightened her. When their food was brought Ambrose barely ate a bite, although everything on the plate was picked at. DG made a mental note to ask Cain what Ambrose had been working on.

Near the end of the supper there was a loud clap of thunder that caused them all to jump. Most eyes went to the window, watching the rain come down in sheets. Ambrose had to bite his bottom lip to hold back the cry that threatened to escape at the thought of his baby out in this weather. The door to the small dining room opened quickly, surprising them all under they noticed the familiar coat and hat.

"Cain! You're drenched!" DG exclaimed.

"That's usually what happens in this kind of storm kid, and it wouldn't be the first time," Cain replied. "Sorry to intrude on supper but I have something here that needs a little attention." He started to unbutton his coat and Ambrose looked at him as he started to get up.

"You aren't hurt are you?" He questioned, Cain being hurt was the last thing he needed right now.

"I'm fine sweetheart, but this little one I found out in the rain might not be so much," Cain stated as he finished unbuttoning his coat and presented the baby to them. All the ladies in the room gasped and Ambrose's eyes widened. It took everything he had to not break down right that second. Cain had found his… their baby!

Lavender Eyes and DG were both on their feet approaching Cain before Ambrose could get his body to follow his thought process. Raw watched Ambrose, curious about the shock and relief that was now coming from him. The Seer had a feeling that all these emotions he was getting from Ambrose; sorrow, shock, and relief, were all somehow connected to this child. Raw's attention went to Cain, who was now explained finding the child.

"…outside the orphanage. The poor little thing was just crying, I don't know how long it had been out there but, chances are with the way the rain is this little one would have been dead by morning," Cain explained. Ambrose came forward then and took the baby from Cain.

"Well then, we should get you see to shouldn't we?" He asked the baby, smiling softly. All eyes watched him leave the room with the baby, cooing softly at it. Cain was very puzzled by his lover's reaction… had there been tears in Ambrose's eyes?

Cain thought on the past few months, Ambrose had been quite distant. Cain didn't know if it was something he had done or said but it almost seemed like Ambrose was avoiding him, although when the Queen asked after him Cain knew he wasn't the only one being avoided. He tried to think back on anything that could have upset the advisor but nothing came to mind. Earlier he had been very close to finally getting to talk to Ambrose but then the sheets had been found.

_Cain was… frustrated, to say the least. He had barely seen Ambrose in the past two months. The advisor had basically hidden himself away in his lab during the day, only coming to bed extremely late after Cain had already fallen asleep and left the next morning before Cain woke. Each time Cain had tried to go find his lover something came up and his course was changed away from the lab. Now he was two feet from the lab… two feet! That was when a rookie guard found him. _

_"Sir! Your must come quickly!"_

_"It can wait," Cain stated. _

_"But Sir…"_

_"It can wait."_

_"It really can't Sir, a set of bloody sheets were found in the laundry, they don't know where the blood came from. The Queen is calling for an all out search of the castle and the city," the guard explained. Cain growled, looking almost longingly at the door to Ambrose's lab, before turning away to follow the guard. _

_Within the following twenty minutes Cain was filled in on the story of the bloody sheets. Apparently the dampness of the laundry room had caused enough condensation under the sheets for a rather large puddle of bloody water to form, attracting attention to the often over looked corner. A chorus of screams from the women who did the laundry had followed the discovery. Now an all out search had been started inside the castle and in the city for the cause of the blood sheets. _

As far as Cain knew they hadn't found anything in the castle or outside the castle that gave them any idea as to where the blood had come from. Cain made a move to go after Ambrose but DG grabbed his hand pulling his attention back to her and the Queen. Once they had his attention they started firing questions about the baby, orphans and abandoned children. With all the questions and answers being traded no one noticed Raw leaving the room to find Ambrose and question him.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Heart Breaking Miracle  
Author: Seylin  
Summary: She was supposed to be a miracle, and she was his… but she was also a heart break.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash. Ambrose/Cain. Mpreg (Ambrose's part).  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Note:_Flashbacks are in italics_

Heart Breaking Miracle  
Chapter 2

Raw found Ambrose in the room he shared with Cain. He had already undressed the babe, a girl, Raw noticed and was preparing to wash her. The happiness radiating from Ambrose now, compared to the depression before made Raw warm, he almost wanted to purr. Ambrose was smiling at the baby even though she was squirming away from the washcloth he was using to wash her with.

"Baby belong to Ambrose," Raw stated. Ambrose jumped and looked in his direction then went back to washing the baby.

"How did you know?" Ambrose questioned, glancing at Raw just long enough to see the look that said, 'are you serious?'

"Ambrose was sad with baby gone. You relived baby is back, happy," Raw explained. Ambrose sighed knowing he had been caught. Of course there was never hiding any thing from a Seer. He wrapped the baby into a small warm blanket and came over to Raw laying a hand on his shoulder; he figured this would be the easiest way to explain everything. After a few moments Ambrose took his hand away and Raw looked at him in amazement, Ambrose looked away, the floor suddenly interesting.

"I should have talked to him first… I know I should have… but I was so excited and so sure that he would be too… then he wasn't." Raw heard the tears in Ambrose's voice and felt the sadness he felt.

"Cain should have known." Raw had seen how Ambrose had hidden his pregnancy for the other two and a half months past after he had spoken to Cain. Ambrose had crafted a smaller version of the TDESPHTL to wear on himself to hide the evidence of his pregnancy, after that it was just a point to keep from hugging people. "Cain should know."

"I agree… but I have to find the right way to tell him. This is going to be quite a shock; I don't want him having a heart attack on me. I don't want him to hate her… she's my Miracle," Ambrose told him stroking his daughter's cheek with a gentle finger. Raw reached out and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Cain will understand… in time." Ambrose nodded and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Raw." The Seer returned his smile and then left the room.

After Raw had left Ambrose closed the door and paced the floor, humming softly as Miracle slept in his arms. All the stress that he had been feeling over the past few months was now catching up and Ambrose failed to hold in a yawn. He walked over to the bed and lay down on his side, Miracle safely lying far enough away from the edge with his arm curling around her.

"My little Miracle," he whispered before falling asleep.

---

Cain closed the door to the Queen's study behind himself and sighed. An hour since he had brought the baby back to the palace and the Queen and DG had started their questioning session, he was finally free to go talk to Ambrose. Cain walked the basically memorized path to their room and opened the door. He stopped short halfway in, his eyes on the bed where Ambrose lay asleep with a smile on his lips. Cain also noticed that the baby was asleep, the image of them together just seemed so… right. He gently closed the door and brought a chair close to the bed and sat down, content to just watch. As he sat watching the man that had captured the heart he had thought he had lost Cain remembered a sleepy conversation they had had a little over two months ago.

_"Cain…" Ambrose whispered. _

_"Yeah sweetheart?" Cain questioned softly, not opening his eyes. _

_"Have you ever thought about having more kids?" Now Cain blinked. _

_"What? You mean like adopting?" _

_"Yeah… like that," Ambrose answered. _

A smile came to his lips. Had Ambrose chosen a woman over himself Cain thought Ambrose would have made a great father. He had seen the way Ambrose interacted with the orphans in town. Ambrose often made little gadgets to entertain the orphans with. Ambrose had the perfect heart to be a father.

Cain was brought out of his thinking when the baby started to whimper with wakefulness. Before it could cry and wake Ambrose Cain stood and picked it up. He checked to see what the baby was, not liking the fact that he was still calling the baby "it".

"Shh little one," he murmured cradling her close. Looking around he spotted a half full bottle that Ambrose had been using before. Cain picked up the bottle and then sat back down to feed the baby girl. While she sucked on the bottle Cain stared down at her thinking back to almost thirty years before when he would get up in the middle of the night and would do this for Jeb.

When the baby stopped sucking Cain set the bottle aside and lay her against his shoulder to burp her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back slowly to force the air bubbles out of her body. Once she had burped Cain settled her back into his arms, gently rocking her back to sleep.

"You sure were lucky little girl, a regular little miracle," Cain told her softly.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Heart Breaking Miracle  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: She was supposed to be a miracle, and she was his… but she was also a heart break.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Slash. Ambrose/Cain. Mpreg (Ambrose's part).  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Note**: _Flashbacks are in italics  
-_Special thanks to baileyshoes (from LJ) for the pet name I decided to use from Cain to Miracle. I actually had to read each of the suggested names out loud several times before I was able to decide. Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions, they were all really great!

Heart Breaking Miracle  
Chapter 3

"You're sure you'll be alright Sweetheart?" Cain questioned as he finished tying his pack to his saddle and then turned to Ambrose. His lover gave him a smile.

"I'll be fine Cain, it's not like you haven't gone on training excursions before, and Miracle has settled into waking only every two hours and DG is watching her during the day some so I can catch up on my sleep then," Ambrose told him. Cain shook his head, he knew the moment DG took Miracle Ambrose would go to his lab and start working.

Cain wouldn't say as much but he was worried about Ambrose, something was off, he just couldn't figure out what. Sighing Cain looked down at the baby sleeping in Ambrose's arms. It had barely been a week but this little one had already captured a place in his heart and he could tell she was growing tuffs of dark brown hair. Or maybe that was just his imagination. It didn't really matter either way; she still had plenty of time to grow. Cain rested a gentle hand on her head.

"Be easy on my Sweetheart while I'm gone sweet pea," he told her and then gave Ambrose a kiss before swinging up onto his horse. "I'll see you in about a week." Ambrose nodded.

"I'll miss you every minute," Ambrose told him softly. A smile appeared on Cain's lips before he looked at the small group of tin men.

"Let's head out, hyah!" Cain exclaimed and kicked his hose into a canter. Once Cain had disappeared out of sight DG came up and took Miracle from Ambrose so he could go eat breakfast.

---

Three days later Ambrose whistled a happy tune as he left his lab to go to DG's room to escort her to lunch. He could not express how much he appreciated DG watching Miracle for a few hours each day, he had tried to thank her but DG just laughed his thanks off saying she enjoyed it. Ambrose knew things would have been much worse if Cain had not found Miracle, he knew he probably would have locked himself away in his lab… maybe even attempted suicide.

Ambrose shook his head as he found himself at DG's door. He knocked and waited for DG's permission to enter. When she gave it he stepped in and smiled at the scene. DG was sitting in a chair by her window that looked out over one of the many gardens, holding Miracle close as she fed her.

"Ready for lunch Princess?" He questioned. DG nodded taking the bottle from Miracle."

"She usually sleeps for about two to three hours after her bottle," DG stated as she lay Miracle down in the crib she had requested for her room. Ambrose nodded as he smiled down at Miracle, reaching out to run a finger down her cheek. DG smile and turned the baby monitor Ambrose had invented when she had given him the details of one from the other side, he carried the other in her pocket so they would know if Miracle woke before she usually did. DG then nodded to Ambrose and they left the room quietly.

---

The lunch had been pleasant enough; the food was wonderful as always. Ambrose passed on everything but the fruits, his stomach was feeling a bit upset, not that he ever ate anything other than fruit at any meal but supper anyway. Raw gave him a concerned look feeling the slight uneasiness coming from Ambrose but the other just smiled off his concern. Raw had just reach out to him when the Queen cleared her throat. Everyone went silent and looked to the head of the table to see what she had to say.

"Over the course of the past week or so our hearts have been lightened with the presence of the baby that has become known as Miracle." DG and Ambrose smiled at each other knowing for a fact that the past few days had been better for the both of them because of Miracle. "I have decided it would be best to foster Miracle to a noble family outside the palace." And their world came crashing down.

"No!" DG and Ambrose exclaimed in unison, although Ambrose's tone was more forceful. The Queen blinked in surprise, more at the forcefulness in Ambrose's voice than their objections.

"Mother you can't do this," DG stated. The Queen turned her attention to her daughter and started discussing this issue with her. Raw tried to calm Ambrose while the Queen and DG talked but it wasn't working well. Ambrose slapped Raw's hand away and stood suddenly. All eyes went to him and his angered expression.

"I have been caring for her; she is **my** baby, **my** Miracle. I'm sorry my Queen but you cannot just give my baby away." With that Ambrose threw his napkin down on table and stalked out of the room. DG jumped up to follow him but Raw reached out and stopped her. She looked down at him but Raw just shook his head.

---

Later that afternoon Ambrose was reading a book connected to a new invention he was working on, his foot moving rhythmically on one of Miracle's rocking crib, when there was a light knock at the door. Ambrose looked up at the door for a moment before he set his book down and slowly stood. He had a feeling that the Queen would be coming to question him about his behavior at lunch and now it seemed like that time had come.

"Majesty," Ambrose said softly with his eyes to the floor after seeing it was in fact her. "Please come in but be quiet, Miracle is sleeping." The Queen nodded as she came into the room and took a seat in the chair next to the one Ambrose had placed Miracle's crib by. Ambrose took the chair he had left and waited for her to speak.

"I was surprised by the passion in your outburst at lunch today Ambrose," she stated.

"I apologize majesty… I have come quite attached to Miracle," Ambrose replied.

"I think there might be more to it than that," she stated. Ambrose looked up quickly with wide eyes and then back down at the floor. "What have you done Ambrose?" Ambrose swallowed hard trying to formulate some lie but when opened his mouth it was the truth that came out, the entire detailed truth.

When he had finished the Queen was staring at him with wide eyes. Ambrose himself was near tears, shaking with emotion, but relieved to have finally told someone other than Raw. When the Queen reached out to rest her hand on his he finished, unsure of what reaction to expect from her.

"Ambrose… what you have accomplished is… genius, true genius but it was chance I wish you would not have risked. So many things could have gone wrong… and for Mr. Cain not to know… what if something had gone wrong? We would have had no knowledge to help you."

"I understand your concerns my Queen. It was a rash decision, we have all made rash decisions in our lives." The Queen saw herself giving her light to DG when he said this. "Nut it is not a decision I regret. Had I another chance I would not change anything I did other than talk to Cain before hand. I meant what I said majesty, Miracle is my baby and you cannot give her away," Ambrose stated, for once looking her right in the eyes.

"Of course Ambrose, I would never remove a child from its parents care if they were able to care for the child in the first place," she told him with a reassuring smile. Ambrose visibly relaxed at her words. The Queen reached out placing her other hand on his, squeezing gently, she smiled again. "You are a wonderful father Ambrose." He blushed at her words.

---

Amborse sighed as he walked back to his room from the kitchen, a new bottle for Miracle in hand. He really did feel better now that the Queen knew the truth… now he just needed to tell Cain. Telling Cain… that thought alone worried him. What if Cain reacted badly and hated Miracle? Ambrose jumped when Raw spoke, not having noticed that the Seer was walking beside himself.

"Ambrose relieved and worried," Raw stated.

"I told the Queen about Miracle… but I still have to tell Cain," Ambrose answered once he had calmed his quickly beating heart. They continued to talk as they walked. They were almost back to Ambrose's room when Raw noticed he was paler than normal and a thin layer of sweat covered his face.

"I'm…" Ambrose trailed off as he was suddenly overcome by a wave of dizziness. Ambrose tried to blink the feeling away but the wall became his support. Everything stated to go black and his knees gave out. Raw reached out and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Ambrose!" The bottle slipped from Ambrose's hand falling to the floor.

**Note: **I'll accept your death threats now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Heart Breaking Miracle  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary:** She was supposed to be a miracle, and she was his… but she was also a heart break.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Slash. Ambrose/Cain. Mpreg (Ambrose's part).  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Note**: _This whole chapter is a continuation of all the flashbacks, including new ones. Fillers to the missing pieces of the story that everyone wanted. Not the true chapter everyone was looking forward to but needed._

Heart Breaking Miracle  
Chapter 4

_Cain placed his hat on his head and made sure his coat was straight before he looked towards the bathroom. Five minutes ago Ambrose had went in there to was his face and put his shirt on, usually it only took him about three minutes so Cain know his lover was having one of his few and far between glitch's._

_"Almost ready Sweetheart?" He questioned._

_"Um… yeah…" Was the answer he received and a smile tugged at his lips. Cain came to stand in the bathroom doorway to watch Ambrose finish what he was doing._

_Ambrose had an arm in one of the sleeves of his shirt, the other was wrapped around his waist and he was trying to button the shirt up. Cain could see by the expression in the mirror that Ambrose was getting frustrated. Before his lover tore his shirt Cain walked up behind him and stilled his hands. Ambrose let out a sigh and Cain kissed his shoulder as he undid the buttons, helped Ambrose's free arm into the other sleeve before he fastened the buttons correctly._

_"Thanks Cain," Ambrose said with a smile._

_"Any time Sweetheart," Cain answered. "Ready to head to the orphanage to make this appearance for the Queen?"_

_"Yes Sir!" Cain chuckled as Ambrose gave him a mock salute. Ten minutes later they were riding out into in the city._

_---_

_"The Queen wishes that the children have everything they need while under your care. Is there anything you need to help keep the children happy?" Ambrose asked one of the caretakers of the orphanage. He listened and nodded, writing down the more important things first. He was about to ask another question…_

_"Stick 'em up mister!"_

_Ambrose's attention went out to the playground where Cain had been talking to some of the older kids. He had to hold in a laugh because now his lover, head of the tin men, was being held up by a seven year old. Cain had his hands up, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The little red headed boy glared up at Cain past his toy pistol, his arms rigid._

_"Mryan!" The caretaker exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, he knows better than this."_

_"It's alright," Cain stated as he kneeled down so that he was eye level with Mryan. The little boy's eyes widened and he quickly brought his pistol back to being level with Cain's forehead. "Could I give you some advice, head of tin men to a future captain?"_

_Mryan's eyes widened further and his pistol lowered a bit. "I-I could be a captain of the tin men?" He questioned._

_"It'll take a lot of work but with a good shot it's very possible," Cain answered. "Here let me show you…" Ambrose smiled as he watched his lover. Cain was so good with children; Ambrose would have loved to seen him with Jeb when the boy was young… Ambrose's eyes widened then, a child… his and Cain's child. He was a great inventor, he could do this! Cain would love a child._

_---_

_Months had passed since then and Ambrose had spent those months researching, planning and gathering the chemicals he would need. He spent hours locked away in his lab, skipped meals and lost hours of sleep. Cain and his other friends were worried he knew, but this was important._

_---_

_Cain was determined, Ambrose had missed lunch again and whatever this project he was working on was not worth it. Cain didn't care how much whatever it was could help the O.Z. He went to the kitchens and did his best to sweet talk the head cook into preparing a separate meal for he and Ambrose that night. After an hour of sweet talking Cain left the kitchen with a smile._

_---_

_Hours later Cain drug Ambrose from his lab. His lover protested the whole way until he saw the table and spread that had been prepared on the balcony of their room. Cain could have sworn that there were tears in his Sweetheart's eyes. Ambrose turned and hugged him, they slowly danced and swayed around the room before sitting down to enjoy their supper._

_---_

_The moon was halfway across the sky when Ambrose sat up and looked down at Cain's sleeping form. Cain was absolutely wonderful. A determined look entered Ambrose's eyes, this way why he wanted to have Cain's child, he wanted to share this love with their child. Ambrose leaned down and kissed Cain's shoulder before climbing out of bed. He didn't notice or feel those blue eyes on himself as he left the room._

_---_

_It had been almost a year and a half since Ambrose had decided he wanted to have Cain's baby. In that year and a half he had researched, gathered chemicals, interviewed women who had had children and some of the younger maids who were expecting about the things they went through. After all this he had spent three days locked in his lab carefully measuring out chemicals and even more carefully mixing them. All this studying had him excited enough to almost drink the mixture as soon as he had completed the mixing of the chemicals. However, being an experienced inventor he knew he should test the mixture first. This is where the two male mice came into play._

_Ambrose fed one of the male mice a dose of the mixture he had made. For hours he observed the mouse's reaction, there seemed to be extreme pain but no sign of death. Once the mouse had stopped squeaking Ambrose smiled and fed them both their supper. He would give this mouse a day of rest before turning the other male mouse in with it. His own stomach grumbling Ambrose left his lab to go raid the kitchen's since it was long past the time the rest of the palace ate… or even fell asleep for that matter._

_The next day Ambrose turned the other male mouse in with the one he had given the mixture to. Now it was just a matter of waiting and seeing if this mixture really and truly worked. After a week Ambrose separated the mice once more and tested the mixture mouse, to his immense excitement the test showed that the mixture worked. Being the careful inventor however, Ambrose waiting one week and tested the mouse again. Once more the test proved to be positive and Ambrose knew it had worked. With a smile Ambrose went to his second dose of mixture and taking the cork off the top he brought the vile to his lips and drank._

_---_

_Hours later Cain found his lover unconscious in his lab. To worried about Ambrose, he failed to notice the empty vile that had rolled a few inches away from Ambrose's hand. He never thought Ambrose would try an experiment on himself, he figured his lover was just unconscious from exhaustion. For the next couple of weeks Cain refused to let Ambrose out of bed, even going as far as getting the Queen to order the advisor to rest. To his surprise Ambrose didn't really put up that much of a fight, he protested some but then agreed to the orders and promptly fell asleep._

_"Something isn't right," Cain thought._

_---_

_Two months after drinking the mixture he had invented Ambrose experienced his first morning of morning sickness. Unlike most who dreaded this occurrence that came with pregnancy Ambrose was excited. He was also glad Cain was gone on a training trip with some young tin men, had his lover been there he would have been worried out of his mind. A quick trip to his lab and a test confirmed his suspicions._

_Ambrose was pregnant with Wyatt Cain's child._

_---_

_Ambrose sighed as he slipped into bed with Cain, he smiled as he shared a lazy kiss with his lover. Tonight was the night, tonight he would tell Cain about his experiment and how he was now close to five months along with their child. Their child, his and Cain's, it sounded so right! But he had to work up to it; he didn't want to give his lover a heart attack._

_Cain rested his hand just below Ambrose's ribs. Over the past couple of months Ambrose had been putting on a bit of weight and for that Cain was happy. He had always thought the scarecrow of a man was to skinny. Cain had gotten used to the fact that Ambrose was something of an insomniac, so it didn't worry him as much as it had at first, when he woke and his lover was not there in the mornings._

_"Cain…" Ambrose whispered._

_"Yeah sweetheart?" Cain questioned softly, not opening his eyes._

_"Have you ever thought about having more kids?" Now Cain blinked._

_"What? You mean like adopting?"_

_"Yeah… like that," Ambrose answered._

_"I don't know sweetheart… Jeb is pretty much grown; I don't know how he'd feel about it."_

_'Translation: I don't want anymore kids,' Ambrose thought and he blinked quickly to stop the threatening tears. The baby kicked against Cain's hand and Cain's brows creased in confusion as he glanced down._

_"What was that?" Cain questioned. Ambrose faked a rather convincing wince._

_"Muscle spasm," he answered. Ambrose pulled away as he pushed the covers back. "I'm going to walk it off. Do not wait up."_

_"Are you sure sweetheart?" Cain asked sitting up._

_"Yes, you have to be up in the morning, I do not… really."_

_---_

_Ambrose had talked to the women who had had children before, they had told him how much pain they had gone through but… giving birth was apparently something you had to experience for yourself before you really appreciated. Ambrose laid his head back against the edge of the tub as he removed the piece of leather from his mouth, sweat had already started to break out on his body and he had only been in labor for an hour._

_"Thank Ozuma I made silencers for my lab… I'm going to need them…" He thought._

_Ambrose had been amazed that the mixture he had created not only created a way for the baby to be born naturally but once the baby, or babies in his pet mouse's case, the created way had healed up as if it had never been there. The memory was cut off as a new contraction seized his body. Ambrose placed the piece of leather back between his teeth and bit into it hard. Gods he wanted Cain…_

_---_

_Ten hours after the first contraction Ambrose fell back against the side of the tub panting, the edges of his vision darkening just a bit… but the strong cries of his baby filled the air and he smiled. Pushing the darkness back Ambrose sat up, cut the cord, making sure that both ends were secured and then cleaned his baby. Once the baby was wrapped in a warm blanket he had waiting and was resting among a clean pile of towels he stood on wobbly legs. It was time to make sure everything was cleaned up, the sheets would have to be hidden, just giving them over to the women that did the laundry would raise to many unwanted questions._

_There was too much to do, rest would have to come later… once he had disposed of his baby. Ambrose almost collapsed against the sink as he let out a sob. His baby… he was about to kill his baby…_

_---_

_Cain was… frustrated, to say the least. He had barely seen Ambrose in the past two months. The advisor had basically hidden himself away in his lab during the day, only coming to bed extremely late after Cain had already fallen asleep and left the next morning before Cain woke. Each time Cain had tried to go find his lover something came up and his course was changed away from the lab. Now he was two feet from the lab… two feet! That was when a rookie guard found him._

_"Sir! Your must come quickly!"_

_"It can wait," Cain stated._

_"But Sir…"_

_"It can wait."_

_"It really can't Sir, a set of bloody sheets were found in the laundry, they don't know where the blood came from. The Queen is calling for an all out search of the castle and the city," the guard explained. Cain growled, looking almost longingly at the door to Ambrose's lab, before turning away to follow the guard._

_Within the following twenty minutes Cain was filled in on the story of the bloody sheets. Apparently the dampness of the laundry room had caused enough condensation under the sheets for a rather large puddle of bloody water to form, attracting attention to the often over looked corner. A chorus of screams from the women who did the laundry had followed the discovery. Now an all out search had been started inside the castle and in the city for the cause of the blood sheets._

_---_

_Once the figure was sure no one was going to pass in front of the alley they pulled a small bundle from the folds of their cloak. The bundle admitted a small cry as the figure lay it on the boxes of the trash that would be taken by the trash men during the early morning hours. The figure reached out and stroked the baby's cheek to quiet it._

_"Shhh…" The figure whispered._

_Ambrose backed slowly out of the alley; lightning flashed and illuminated the tear tracks on his cheeks. Moments later the sky opened up and a small cry echoed through the night. Ambrose's heart broke each time he heard the cry but he walked quickly back to the palace… now the only thing breaking his heart was the echo's in his ears._

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Heart Breaking Miracle  
Author: Seylin  
Summary: She was supposed to be a miracle, and she was his… but she was also a heart break.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Slash. Ambrose/Cain. Mpreg (Ambrose's part).  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Heart Breaking Miracle  
Chapter 5

The Queen held tightly to DG's hand while they waited for the alchemist to finish their examination of Ambrose. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. Years ago she had pleaded with Ambrose to not experiment his projects on himself. Just hours ago she had expressed her worries, should something have gone wrong… now it seemed it had.

"_Ambrose… what you have accomplished is… genius, true genius but it was chance I wish you would not have risked. So many things could have gone wrong… and for Mr. Cain not to know… what if something had gone wrong? We would have had no knowledge to help you."_

DG stood bringing the Queen out of her thoughts when the alchemist appeared. The Queen also stood, the alchemist did not look completely worried, that was a good thing right?

"Majesties, I have finished my examination of advisor Ambrose. Over all he is in top condition, although it seems his body has gone over a great amount of stress recently. I would like to keep him under observation for a few days and make sure he rests," the alchemist explained.

"May I see him?" The Queen asked.

"His is not awake but you may sit with him," the alchemist answered stepping aside.

"Raw, let's go to Ambrose's lab and see if we can find anything that could've cause his collapse," DG said. Raw nodded and followed her.

* * *

"Did you know Ambrose was sick Raw?" DG asked.

"Ambrose tired," Raw answered as he watched DG look through Ambrose's notes.

"Just tired? Come on Raw, these has to be something else," DG said. Raw made a soft noise in his throat as DG pulled a small red book from the shelf by Ambrose's worktable. This was the book Raw had seen Ambrose writing notes about Miracle in. Raw know she started to understand the notes when her eyes widened and she sat on the stool behind the desk. DG looked up at him and he stared back calmly.

"Oh my God… Miracle really is his baby!" She exclaimed.

"Ambrose love Miracle very much," Raw stated.

"Well yeah… but…" DG started.

"No but DG, that all that matter," Raw told her.

"Does Cain…?" DG started to ask but stopped when Raw started to shake his head.

"Cain will know when Ambrose tell him," Raw told her. DG looked unsure, Cain should know that Miracle was his daughter, what Ambrose had gone through for her. "Ambrose will tell."

"DG stared at Raw for a moment before she saw he wasn't going to budge. "Oh fine! Ambrose will tell Cain when he's ready!" She exclaimed.

"Good DG," Raw said and DG put Ambrose's book back on the shelf. A knock on the doorframe brought both of their attentions to the space.

"Ambrose is awake but he has a fever," Ahamo told them.

"We need to let Cain know," DG said.

"I am on my way to send a messenger," Ahamo answered.

* * *

Ahamo had told the messenger to proceed with grat haste and while he did, it was his luck that the Tin Men training group had been in the process of returning. The messenger urged his horse to move faster until he had almost reached Cain at the front of the party.

"Commander Cain!" He called. "I have an urgent message from the palace for you." The messenger held the enveloped message out to him.

"What happened?" Cain questioned taking the envelope.

"I don't know Sir. The Queen's Consort asked for this to be delivered as quickly as possible," he answered. Cain nodded and opened the letter reading the contents. Cain's eyes widened and he looked at his second in command.

"Bring the part back at the same pace as before, I have to go on ahead."

"Yes Sir." With that understood Cain kicked his horse into action speeding back to the castle.

* * *

Hours later DG looked up at the sound of pounding hooves in the courtyard as she came from the kitchens with food for Ambrose, herself, Raw and her mother. She wouldn't say she was surprised when Cain ran up the steps, his horse left standing on trembling legs in the courtyard. Hell, she wouldn't have been surprised if he had ridden the horse into the palace. Cain was a few steps past her when he realized who she was. He turned and came back trying to catch his breath.

"Sweet-pea, how is she?" He questioned. DG blinked in surprise at that, from the look on Cain's face he was surprised as well but he didn't take it back.

"She's fine. A nurse has been taking care of her while we've been sitting with Ambrose," DG answered.

"And how's Ambrose? What happened?" Cain ask. DG bit her bottom lip, she knew what was behind Ambrose's stress but she had promised not to tell.

"He and Raw were talking when he got dizzy and then passed out. The alchemist said that the stress he had been under finally took its toll. He's woken since first passing out but he had a fever, it's broken but it's left him tired," DG explained.

"Where is he?"

"I'll take you, I was just heading back," DG said. Cain nodded and followed her. As they walked to the room Ambrose was in Cain had time to think. Why had he asked about the baby before his love? Cain couldn't figure it out, it had just seemed right.

* * *

It seemed like hours had past between the time Cain had gotten Ambrose to eat and Ambrose had fallen back to sleep but really it had only been an hour. Cain took Ambrose's hand when he noticed that his lover was waking again. He wanted to ask Ambrose questions and this time Ambrose couldn't run away, he wanted answers, but first there was something else on his mind.

"Ambrose…" He said quietly, but loud enough to catch the other's attention.

"Hm?" Ambrose questioned turning his head over to look at him.

"When I heard about what had happened I was so worried… but when I saw DG the first thing I asked her was about Miracle, if she was okay. I don't know why, it just seemed right. I should have asked about you, I'm sorry," Cain told him. Looking up from their joined hands Cain saw a small smile on Ambrose's lips.

"That's good. Our child is more important than me." Cain was confused, had Ambrose just said 'our'?

"What?" He questioned.

"'member when I asked you about kids?"

A cold feeling settled in Cain's stomach and he shakily answered, "Yeah…"

"I was pregnant with Miracle."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Heart Breaking Miracle

Author: Seylin

Summary: She was supposed to be a miracle, and she was his… but she was also a heart break.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Slash. Ambrose/Cain. Mpreg (Ambrose's part).

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Heart Breaking Miracle

Chapter 6

"I was pregnant with Miracle." Those words echoed through Cain's mind for close to fifteen minutes before he found the ability to speak again. First he had sat in shock, then awe, disbelief… now anger. Cain's jaw muscle clenched and he opened his mouth to start yelling, demanding answers… but Ambrose had fallen back asleep. Cain was half tempted to wake him but his lover looked so exhausted… Cain couldn't find it in his heart to do so. Instead he stood and left the room intent on yelling and demanding his answers from the first person he came across.

The unlucky person happened to be DG. The younger princess listened to Cain rant and yell, all the biting her tongue. She wanted to yell back but she knew Cain needed to get this anger and frustration out. When Cain finally stopped yelling and was trying to catch his breath she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you done?" She questioned.

"Just tell me how," Cain growled.

"I can't really tell you. Ambrose has all his notes written in a little red book in his lab but this stuff is above my head. You'll have to have Ambrose really explain it to you. But Cain, you need to take some time and think this through before you talk to him _calmly_," she explained, stressing the last word.

"That will take some work," Cain stated tightly. DG gave him a smile and placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah but you'll be able to do it. I have faith in you," she replied. Cain couldn't help it; he gave her a smile before she walked off.

* * *

Cain wondered the halls of the palace, not really concentrating on any certain place to end up. He couldn't say that he was surprised when he heard Az singing. Az and DG had been watching Miracle in Ambrose's absence. Standing quietly in the doorway Cain listened and watched as Az traced symbols of light in the air above Miracle's crib as she sang.

"Two little princess' dancing in a row, spinning fast and free on their little toes. Where the light will take you, no one ever knows… Two little princesses dancing in a row…" The song stopped then and Az turned toward the door catching Cain's eyes with her own. "Mr. Cain."

"Princess, you have a lovely voice," he told her. She gave him a bit of a smile. "Has sweet-pea been behaving?"

"As much as one can expect a one month old baby to," Az answered.

"Jeb would wake Adora and me just about every two hours for the first two months, I thought I would never get a good night's sleep again," Cain told her walking into the room. Az kissed Miracle on her forehead and then stood.

"Are you staying for awhile?" She questioned.

"Yeah… I've got some thinking to do and it involves sweet-pea."

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then. Just bring her to one of us when you're finished," she told him. Cain nodded and watched her leave before closing the distance between Miracle's crib and himself. His eyes widened, how could this baby… his baby… grow so much since the night he had found her in the alley behind the orphanage. Her head was dark with short hairs, her skin pale in contrast, he wondered if her eyes were still dark or if they had changed but he did not move to wake her. Instead Cain sat in the chair Az had left, just watching her sleep.

If everything that Ambrose said was true… then that would explain why Ambrose had been avoiding him for those last few months. The bloody sheets that had been found were explained; at least Cain figured it was. But it also meant that Ambrose had almost killed their daughter… all because of those words he had said half asleep. Cain felt sick at his stomach when he thought of the desperation Ambrose must have been under to go that far.

Thank Ozma he had been on patrol in that part of the city that night… if not… Miracle gave a small cry bringing Cain's attention back to her. Carefully he picked her up and cradled her against his broad chest. Miracle blinked a couple of times and Cain noticed a brilliant blue color coming from under her short lashes before her eyes closed again. She brought her fist up and started to suck on it as she fell back to sleep against his warmth. Cain smiled down at her.

"You're something special sweet-pea," he murmured before kissing her forehead.

* * *

Cain returned Miracle's care over to the princesses once more after an hour. He didn't know when it had happened but he suspected that his love for that little girl had started before he even knew about her. There had been a reason he had been able to find her that night in the rain. Now he had to read for himself everything Ambrose had gone through.

As usual Ambrose's lab was locked but Cain had long since had his own key. Opening the door he was greeted by the familiar site of organized chaos. Cain could never figure out how Ambrose worked in here, but nothing ever seemed out of place for the inventor. Looking around Cain found the red book DG had mentioned, sitting down at Ambrose's cluttered desk he opened the book and began to read.

* * *

Jeb looked up from where he was brushing down the horse he had been riding at the sound of footsteps. He gave his father a smile and went back to work. The horse sniffed Wyatt as he walked up searching for a treat of any kind. Wyatt raised his hand and rubbed her face gently before pulling out two sugar cubes. The horse nickered happily and ate her sugar before settling down into her brush massage once more.

"How's Ambrose?" Jeb questioned.

"Better, the doc's say he's getting stronger every day. He should be able to get back to work soon," Wyatt answered.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"You look like you have something on your mind," Jeb said.

"Well I do, Ambrose told me something that was a bit of a shock and I have to say that I'm not completely sure how I feel about it," Wyatt replied.

"Well what was it?" Jeb questioned. Wyatt debated telling his son for a moment but Jeb was a mature young man. He had a good head on his shoulders and admired Ambrose greatly.

"Ambrose found a way to have a kid," Wyatt stated. First Jeb's hands stopped moving and then he slowly turned towards his father with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I'm sorry father; I must have been tuned into my brushing more than I was you. I thought I heard you say that Ambrose had found a way to have a child." Jeb chuckled.

"I did." Jeb stopped chuckling.

"Ozma… you're serious." Wyatt nodded and handed him the book of Ambrose's notes. Jeb put his horse brush down and started looking through the pages.

"He did all this without my knowing," Cain told him.

"Amazing… wait, why wouldn't he tell you?" Jeb asked.

"Well, he asked me what I thought about having kid's one night, I thought he meant adopting. But I was half asleep and was thinking about you being grown, I didn't know how you'd feel…" Wyatt trailed off as Jeb started to laugh.

"Father, I'm old enough now to not be jealous by a child. But this… this is amazing. To go through all of this by himself! But who…" Jeb's eyes widened. "The baby, the one you found, that was her wasn't it?"

Cain nodded. "Miracle is Ambrose and my daughter, your little sister." Cain didn't know what to expect as a reaction when he put it that bluntly but Jeb smiled and handed the book back to him and started out of the stable. "Where are you going Jeb?"

"To spend some time with my little sister," Jeb called over his shoulder.

* * *

After a week of rest Ambrose was finally feeling much better, he had recovered all of his strength and was anxious to get back to the projects in his lab. He tried to hide how anxious he was to have a serious talk with Cain but the Queen and DG could see the worry in his eyes. Cain had not spoken about anything related to Miracle unless Ambrose asked and to tell the truth, he hadn't been around much for the rest of Ambrose's recovery, or so Ambrose thought.

Cain would come at night after his lover had already fallen asleep, his mind was still thinking about everything that Ambrose's confession implied. The talk he had had with Jeb had helped more than Cain could actually tell his son. Now he just needed to find the right time to talk to Ambrose.

* * *

"Could I plan a private dinner in our room for a couple nights from now?" Cain asked the head cook. He didn't want to talk to Ambrose in front of everyone else and talking over food always seemed to relax things so this was the best solution.

"I suppose we could manage," the cook answered with a half smile. "What would you like?"

"Whatever is simple for you to fix, as long as desert includes apples," Cain replied. The cook's eyebrows rose, it was not a secret that Ambrose's favorite thing to eat was apples.

"I'll have your dinner prepared and sent to your room promptly at sundown Mr. Cain," the cook told him. Cain nodded and thanked her with a tip of his hat before leaving the kitchens.

At Ambrose's lab Cain knocked and waited for permission to enter. When he stepped inside he could tell Ambrose was shocked to see him. He watched as his lover stammered over something he was trying to say but couldn't seem to get out. Finally Cain held up a hand and Ambrose looked at him with troubled eyes.

"I've planned dinner for us, two nights from now up in our room at sundown. Don't be late sweetheart, we've got some serious things to talk over," Cain told him. Something flickered through Ambrose's eyes but Cain couldn't tell what it was. Ambrose gave him a little smile and nodded.

"I'll be there." Cain nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ambrose stared at the door for a long minute before he collapsed onto his work stool with a sigh. "He called me sweetheart…" He murmured.

* * *

By the time the sundown of two nights later had come around Ambrose had gotten nervous all over again. Cain hadn't seemed angry but then sometimes he was really good at hiding it. But if he had been angry wouldn't he have already yelled and broken their relationship off? Ambrose chewed on his nails as he walked to their room. One of the castle maids was just leaving as he turned the corner; even from here he could smell the delicious aroma and… was that… apples?

Ambrose opened the door slowly and stepped in. His eyes widened at the sight of all his favorite foods and at least three desserts that used apples as their main ingredient. He could feel his mouth watering as his eyes traveled over various dishes; however, when his eyes met Cain's his mouth went dry and that nervous feeling returned. Cain pulled out a chair for Ambrose and motioned for him to sit down. Once Ambrose was sitting at the table Cain took his seat.

They ate in silence, and even though Ambrose had butterflies flying all over his stomach he managed to help Cain finish off most of the food that had been prepared for their supper. He mused over how he must have been much hungrier than he had thought. Ambrose had a spoon of apple sauce in his mouth when Cain cleared his throat. Ambrose froze and looked at him; there was fear in his eyes he knew. Cain saw that fear and reached out taking Ambrose's hand to try and reassure him.

"It's alright sweetheart. I won't lie, I was pretty shocked and angry at first but now… I'm happy sweetheart. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you that. I'm happy and I love Miracle. That night when I found her… I shouldn't have… shouldn't have been able to hear her but I did. I heard her and I _felt_ her, like she was calling out to me somehow, maybe that's why I saved her," Cain explained. Ambrose looked at him with tears gathering in his eyes. Before Cain could say anything else Ambrose was out of his chair, arms wrapped tightly around his lover, lips pressed against Cain's. Cain returned the kiss whole heartedly.

"Thank you Cain," Ambrose breathed after breaking the kiss. Cain gave him a smile and cupped Ambrose's cheek with his calloused palm.

"Don't think a thing of it sweetheart. However, if you ever have any thoughts that will turn our lives upside down like this did… We. Talk. About. It. First. Especially if it endangers your life," Cain told him.

"I promise, as long as you always love me and Miracle," Ambrose agreed happily. Cain smiled.

"Forever and a day sweetheart."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Heart Breaking Miracle  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: She was supposed to be a miracle, and she was his… but she was also a heart break.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Slash. Ambrose/Cain. Mpreg (Ambrose's part).  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Heart Breaking Miracle  
Chapter 7

One year later

It has been a blessed year for them all. The kingdom was peaceful, DG and Az had settled nicely into their roll at aunts to Miracle, Jeb was spoiling his little sister rotten whenever he got the chance, Ambrose and Cain had settled into their roles in their little family. Miracle had taken her first few shakes steps only a few days before and non one had ever seen her parents more excited or proud.

Now the one year old was sitting at the head of the table in a pretty dress staring in awe of the color changing candles that Ambrose had invented just for her. Miracle laughed in delight and tried to reach out and touch one of the small flames but Cain caught her pudgy hand before she could. Miracle pouted for a moment before Ambrose showed her how to blow out one of the smaller candles around the larger '1' candle. Miracle's eyes widened before she tried herself and squealed in delight when the biggest candle went out.

"Gin! Gin!" Miracle exclaimed pointed at the candle.

"Later Miracle, now it's time to ear your cake," Ambrose said with a smile.

"Eat!" After this exclamation Miracle dug her hands into her cake and then covered her face with it. Everyone around the table started to laugh as Ambrose tried to get her to stop and Cain started to pull the cake away from her. Before got the cake completely out of Miracle's reach she grabbed a handful of the cake and threw it across the table hitting the Queen right in the face. All mouth's dropped open, except for Miracle who still giggled. Ambrose picked up a napkin and rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry your highness!" Ambrose apologized removing some of the cake from her cheek. DG snorted out a laugh and Ambrose sent her a light reprimanding look before the Queen started to laugh. "Your highness?"

"Its fine Ambrose, at this age I believe throwing cake… and covering their own face is a must," the Queen laughed. With that said everyone else at the table started to laugh with her.

Two years later

DG smiled at Miracle and Skye, her and Jeb's year old son, from over her sketchpad before she went back to her sketch. Since coming back to the O.Z. her artwork had improved more than she could have ever hoped for. The sketch she was currently working on of the two children playing in the mud almost looked like a photograph. From behind she heard approaching footsteps, a quick glance over her shoulder told her it was Ambrose and the slight frown on his lips told her he was not pleased that Miracle was currently covered in mud.

Before he could say anything to DG about stopping the children from getting so dirty Miracle looked up and saw him. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her "dada" and she got to her feet, after getting her balance she ran over to him and threw herself against his legs thoroughly covering that area of his pants in mud. Miracle smiled up at him and Ambrose could only smile back as he ran a hand over the only clean spot on her, the top of her head.

"Look dada! We make mud cake!" She exclaimed pointing at the mound in front of Skye.

"I see that, it's a very…good looking cake. What's it for?" He questioned. At that moment Skye picked up a stick and stuck it into the center of the mud cake.

"Birthday!" Both Miracle and Skye exclaimed with wide smile. DG started to giggle and clap while Ambrose could only laugh.

Two years later

"She's plum tuckered out," Cain murmured softly watching Ambrose tuck their sleeping daughter into her bed.

"Well she did have a big afternoon, all that playing and present opening would tire anyone out," Ambrose answered brushing some of Miracle's dark hair back from her face. Miracle licked her lips and snuggled under her blankets, pulling her new doll close.

"I can't believe she's five years old," Cain said. "It just seems like yesterday when she threw cake in the Queen's face." Ambrose chuckled at the memory. He hummed the lullaby he sang to Miracle each night before she went to sleep before kissing her cheek goodnight. Ambrose laid a hand on Cain's arm as he stood to leave the room.

"Coming to bed?" He questioned.

"In a few minutes," Cain answered with a smile. Ambrose nodded and quietly left the room. Once Ambrose was gone Cain stepped closer to the bed and stared down at their beautiful little girl.

"Bir…thday…" Miracle murmured in her sleep before pulling her thumb into her mouth. Cain reached out and gently removed her thumb before leaning over and placing a light kiss to her temple.

"Goodnight sweet-pea," he whispered.

Five years later

"Now don't tense up, keep your elbow just a little slack. If you lock your elbow you might hurt yourself," Jeb told his little sister as he watched her raise the pistol and aim for the target in the middle of the field.

Miracle had her long brown hair back in a braid but a few of strands had come free and whipped about her face in the breeze. Her blue eyes were intense with concentration as she aimed, cocked the hammer and then pulled the trigger. Her skirt moved just enough to reveal the riding pants underneath now and then. Once the bang and smoke from the gun had faded Jeb raised his eye piece and checked to see where the bullet had landed on the target. He gave Miracle a smile.

"Well well, very nearly a bull's-eye little sister," Jeb said with a smile.

"Really?!" Miracle exclaimed taking the eye piece from him to check for herself. When she saw he wasn't lying she squealed and threw her arms around him in a powerful hug. Jeb laughed and hugged her back.

"You are getting much better Miracle."

"Only because of you, father would die before he ever let me touch a gun," Miracle replied.

"Well…" Jeb ran a hand through his blonde hair. "That's true." Miracle smiled and looked up at the sun, she gasped when she saw its lowering position.

"Jeb! What time is it?!" Jeb looked at the sun.

"Close to five I would say, why?"

"My party starts at sundown! Oh if I'm not there and ready on time Dad will kill me!" Miracle gave Jeb his gun back and ran for her horse. Jeb cursed under his breath for not remembering the events that night and for forgetting the time as he ran after her. They rode back as quickly as they dared to push their horses only slowing them as they came into the courtyard. Cain stood at the bottom of the steps waiting and Miracle bit her lip as she halted her horse.

"About time you come back sweet-pea, your dad has already been by twice checking to see if I had seen you," Cain told her as he lifted her down.

"Sorry father, we lost track of time," Miracle explained giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running inside to get ready. Jeb dismounted and took the reins from Cain hoping to get out of the lecture he knew was forming in his father's mind by taking the horses to the stable.

"Jeb."

Jeb slowly turned to face his father. "Yes?"

"You know I don't approve of you teaching Miracle how to shoot," Cain stated.

"How…"

"I can smell the gunpowder on her."

"Oh, but father…"

"I'm not going to stop these lessons."

"…you're not?"

"No, Miracle does need to know how to defend herself should the situation ever arise but be careful. If Ambrose finds out you'll have to defend yourself to him," Cain explained. Jeb smiled at his father.

"I'll do that should the situation ever arise."

A few hours later, after supper had been served and the dancing had started, Cain stood off to the side and watched Ambrose and Miracle glide across the dance floor. Miracle was ten years old today, he couldn't believe it. It seemed just days ago that he found her in the rain, her sleeping in her crib, making mud pies with Skye… working her charms on them both to get what she wanted. He smiled at those memories and watching his love and daughter together now.

As Ambrose and Miracle danced closer at the end of the current song Cain stepped out onto the floor and tapped Ambrose on the shoulder. Ambrose looked over at him and smiled. Miracle beamed at her father, looking absolutely beautiful, her blue eyes sparkling, her brown hair done up neatly.

"May I cut in?" Cain questioned.

"Of course," Ambrose answered stepping away. Miracle smiled even bigger at her father as a new song started and they began dancing around the floor.

"Happy birthday sweet-pea," Cain told her.


End file.
